The Reflection in the Mirror
Isn't it incredible how your whole world can be turned upside down anywhere, anytime? Just the other day I was at my dentist's waiting room, I was just reading some boring magazine about something I can't even remember, when the dentist called me. "Mr. Setti?" he asked and startled me a little, soon I sat the magazine down on the couch and went to his office. The whiteness of the room was almost blinding, except for some light blue stripes on the wall and the big mirror that faced the chair I was going to sit in. "I will be right back, I just have to go get some things" he said and walked out the door, closing it as he left. So I was alone in that little room, sitting on a chair with a light on top of it and some medical tools on a plate next to the chair, with nothing to do except thinking about life, and trying not to fall asleep. The dentist was taking longer than I had expected he would so I began drifting apart in the world of dreams. But something woke me up, a sudden movement that I caught with the corner of my eye. I almost jumped and looked around the room, only stopping at my own reflection on the mirror, staring at me with a scared face and the heart pounding. "It must be nothing, it can't be nothing." I thought as closed my eyes and began falling asleep again, only to be woken up again at the sound of the light bulb breaking and the glass falling to the ground. This time I jumped, and I jumped really high. I just stood in the same place, not moving a single muscle, afraid that something would catch me. Just as i was getting used to the darkness, I saw that something was... odd... The preciously blinding white and blue walls where now pitch black. I was so scared, but what I saw next scared me even more, I looked at the mirror just to see... nothing... my reflection wasn't there anymore. I ran to the door, I tried to open it, but it was locked, and oddly enough, it was locked from the inside. I started to search for something to make light, I tried the light on the chair, but it wouldn't work, I searched every drawer and every cabinet, but there was not a single flashlight, not even a single lighter. Luckily my eyes were already adjusted to the darkness and I could see more clearly now. That's when I noticed something on the corner of the room, something that was there all along, a human shape, I couldn't make out it's features, it was too far away so I started walking closer to it, when I got close enough to see it better I saw it. It was me, or at least, it mirrored every single movement I did, my facial expressions, even my breathing patter it copied me. That's when it happened, I turned my back for a single second and it grabbed me with an inhuman strength, lifted me up and smiled. It smiled a smile that I can never forget, it was full of malice and evilness. It then, proceeded to carry me to the mirror and started to drag me inside of it. It was painful, it felt like if my skin was being torn apart from my flesh. The pain was so bad that I just fainted at one point. I woke up at a total different place, with no idea where I was and how I got there. I tried to move but it was as if something didn't want me to, as if an invisible force were holding me down. Suddenly I sat on the bed and got up, I knew it wasn't me the one doing those things, I didn't feel like I was the one doing it. I walked to the bathroom and looked at the mirror, what I saw was something I was not expecting. I saw the face of another person, it wasn't me the one in the mirror, staring at me. It started to control my facial expressions too, I was doing faces that I did'nt want to do, I was not in control of my body. The person then, faced away from the mirror and I felt like I had regained my own movement again, I was going to run away, but I couldn't, I could move but I couldn't leave the mirror. I started to feel an enormous hatred against that person, I just wanted to kill her, I wanted to have my life back. So, my dear reader, it is only a matter of time before I get out, so if you ever see a mirror, I suggest you always keep looking at it, or I might just be able to catch you, or at least discover a new way not to get out of there. I just hope you stay well. Sincerely, your image. Category:Mirrors